Michelle Simms
Michelle is the main character of Bunheads. She is played by actress Sutton Foster. Biography Michelle is a down-on-her-luck Las Vegas showgirl who impulsively gets married and moves to her husband's coastal town to work at her mother-in-law's dance academy.After only about 24 hours of marriage, Hubbell, her husband, dies in a car accident when searching for his mother and Michelle. Michelle is now left to stay with her new mother-in-law. Season 1 Michelle is a Las Vegas showgirl and after a show she reveals that she gets to audition for Chicago and 'really dance again'. Hubbell, a sweet and lovable guy, comes by her dressing room several times, giving her presents and asking her to dinner. Michelle rejects him and then gets rejected at the audition. When she finally goes to dinner with Hubbell, he proposes to her and she reluctantly accepts. They move to Paradise, California where she meets Fanny, Hubbell's mother who takes and immediate dislike to Michelle however warms up to her after seeing the audition she made for Sasha, Boo, Ginny, and Melanie to show them what the audition process is usually like. The two bond at a bar when Truly, Hubbell's ex girlfriend tells them that Hubbell had recently passed away. In 'For Fanny', she tries to stop Fanny from making this an outragious, out of control, and just plain crazy memorial ceremony. She helps the kids at Fanny's studio create a memorial performance for Hubbell that Fanny loves. Michelle and Fanny bond again but then are broken more apart when Michelle learns that she has just inherited everything from Hubbell. Fanny remarks at her about it but Michelle is overwhelmed, especially when Claire, a real estate agent, tried to convince her to sell the place. Michelle goes out for a drive when her new car, formally Hubbell's breaks down on private property. She then meets Grant, a handsome rich man who owned the property and helped her move the car. She then stumble's upon the guest house and decides to live their while Fanny gets to live in the big house. Soon the two come to clashes again when the Joffrey auditions come close. Fanny refuses to fernish the floors while Michelle tells her it's the only way and eventually Michelle is forced into seducing, however fails when Fanny succeds in seducing a guy to finish the floors and get the auditions back. Michelle then buts heads again with Fanny regarding money. The fact that only 9 of Fanny's students pay got Michelle to tell every one to start paying. She fails and has to convince everyone she didn't mean what she said but Fanny comes up with an idea for Michelle to start teaching as well so she can open extra classes. Michelle refuses almost instantly and Fanny keeps on pursuing her to start teaching. Fanny takes a sudden leave, which forces Michelle to start teaching but she first has to celebrate her birthday. He friend Talia comes down to visit and gives Michelle a letter containing her finaly paycheck from Vegas.They blow it all at Sparkles and take Truly out to the movie truck and Michelle gets pretty drunk but has a heartfelt talk with Talia on how beautiful Paradise is. Michelle is still stuck teaching but does a seemingly great job however she gets mad when Sasha not only steals from her, but doesn't take her seriously. She yells at her and then gets yelled at by Claire, Ginny's mom, who blames Michelle for Ginny breaking up with Josh. She gets comforted by Nanette, who gives her grape juice and pumpkin chocolate chip cookies. She joins Fanny for a night at the theater to see a play called Blank Up, It's Time. She and Fanny get easily confused but she gets to meet the director Conner. She and Conner get to chat and talk about the play. Michelle also meets Michael , Fanny's long-time boyfriend, who she gets along quite well with. Michelle wonders if they are so in sync, why hasn't thier relationship gone further? Fanny tells her that Hubbell wasn't to fond of the idea. Michelle ends up sleeping with Conner after he invites her back to the theater, but begins to cry because she is reminded of Hubbell. All of her emotions she had in her all began pouring out as Conner tried to comfort her. She tells Fanny the next day that she was thinking of Hubbell, which Fanny appreciates. She tries to mend the relationship between Sasha and Fanny, trying to get them to apologize to each other. She also continues to teach classes at Fanny's studio. Showgirlmichelleandtalia.jpg Be67a019aada9fd4ef4808fff1884aa0.jpg D92d9ba52a7d930a72fd98edf9ef2c5c.jpg 73228854214e01d4776d59a59813d04a.jpg B09c31ad3091796e14523d6a3190ef64.jpg 0e20e4bc678de0b44940d55f0a2ced08.jpg Category:Characters Category:female Category:Main cast Category:teacher